


Leaving me behind

by Lolita_devil



Series: Wind and Fire [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, bakugan
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_devil/pseuds/Lolita_devil
Summary: My idea of what happenes after Dan leaves at the end of the show. Honestly I was very upset about the ending. I think the could have done a lot better with it. Anyway this could or could not be upsetting and kind a heavy, I'm basically experimenting with different styles and genres of fanfiction.
Relationships: Kazami Shun & Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso, Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso
Series: Wind and Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Leaving me behind

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love hurting Shun, don't I? I might write something Dan- centric for the next part of this series.

Running as fast as he could, with all his strength and training he still had no way of getting to them before they left. 

Please don't go, please don't go.  
Please don't leave me. 

He knew he was being selfish. And he was sure Dan and Drago had their reasons to leave, but why?  
Why?

As he reached the pier, the boat was already far away. Even though he knew he wouldn't be there in time, he still felt dismay weigh down his heart.

\- Master Shun?- Kato asked, turning to look at the newly arived. Shun forced himself to give him the older man a small nod. He didn't trust his own voice right now.

He stood there for so long, one could easily mistake him for a statue. Surprisingly Kato waited, silently standing behind him before clearing his throat.

\- Master Shun, will you be returning to the party now?-  
\- Later, Kato . You go on ahead.- as the man hesitated, Shun turned and took in Kato's almost sympathetic look.- please- he added, not wanting anyone to see him so vulnerable .

Kato nodded, and as he dissapeared from Shun's vision, the ninja collapsed, knees hitting the wooden floor.

You're being selfish again, he thought to himself, as tears began dripping from his screwed shut eyes. You can't expect Dan to stay with you forever, that little voice inside his head spoke, as his body began shake with sobs.

He deserves to be free. You haven't been good to him. You're a horrible friend. You're a horrible person and that's why everyone keeps leaving you behind. The torturous thoughts kept burying himself in his mind like daggers, as he burst out crying, for the first time in tears. For the first time, since his mother left. 

He hugged his arms, crying, shaking, just feeling so desperate and alone. Everyone he gets too atached to leaves him behind. His father, mother, Skyress, and now Dan. Shun choked on his tears, his face was completely wet now and his lashes were clumped toghether and his vision was blurry.

He would have to get up, soon. He would have to clean himself. Go back to the others. Pretend he's fine. They'll probably be all very upset about Dan's departure. He'll have to calm them down. Like he always does.

He'll get up, in a moment. For now, he'll just cry a little more. Because he's never felt so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda headcannon Shun's dad was a ninja and died on a mission when Shun was a kid, and the shock of that caused hos mom to fall ill, so I kinda used that for this.


End file.
